Love Between A Human And A Hedgehog
by claws the tiger
Summary: Sonic goes into town one night and gets captured by a human. The human takes Sonic to the castle where Sonic nearly goes to execution. Princess Elise goes against her father to save the hedgehog but what happenes when the two fall in love? Rating may go up. Sonic x Elise. Chapter 4 Is Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Between A Human And A Hedgehog**

**Chapter 1**

Sonic the hedgehog sighed as he returned home. He caught nothing that day. Sonic looked at his pitiful food storage. One small chunk of meat was there. Sonic knew that it would not last him for the night.

Sonic looked to the north, where the city of Soleanna was. When Sonic was hungry enough, he would go there and steal from the butcher shop. Sonic knew that it was risky, that's why he had to be really hungry to steal from the humans.

A deer bounded past Sonic as he ran. He knew that he would be in the city in a matter of seconds. Sonic took the back roads to avoid being caught by a human. Sonic knew that a group of rogue hedgehogs killed the humans' queen five years ago.

Upon arrival at the butcher shop, Sonic looked the hole that he would normally go through to get into the shop. Sonic was disappointed when he found it filled.

"_I have to go through the door," _Sonic thought, dreading it.

Sonic pounded on the old door in the back of the shop. The door came down, setting off the alarm. Sonic covered his ears, the loud sound was damaging them. Sonic quickly turned around only to find that a human was there.

"The king will be pleased that I caught a hedgehog." the human smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sonic was shoved in the back of a truck and taken to the castle. Sonic was nervous. He had never been to the castle before. Sonic had heard that the king hated hedgehogs because his wife was murdered by a group of hedgehogs.

Sometime later, the truck stopped. Sonic pricked his ears as the truck door opened. Several of the king's guards appeared. Two of them grabbed Sonic's legs and the other two grabbed Sonic's arms. Sonic did not dare to protest. Sonic knew that the guards would kill him instantly if he protested. The guards carried Sonic to the throne room. Then the scary part came. The king appeared along with his daughter Princess Elise.

"Execution for the hedgehog tomorrow morning!" the king said after taking a look at Sonic.

Sonic's jaw dropped. The king did not even give him a chance. Sonic was dragged away by the guards. They threw him in a dungeon cell, rather roughly. The guards laughed at the hedgehog's pain.

Sonic was woken up sometime later. Sonic turned his head towards the cell door. The princess was there. Sonic backed away, startled.

"It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here. Listen, I got up in the middle of the night so I could save you." Elise said.

Elise grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. Sonic stepped out. Sonic looked at Elise and nodded in thanks.

"Wait!" Elise said.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I did not get your name. What is it?" Elise asked.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sonic ran. Away from the human town. Sonic let out a sigh of relief when he saw that his den was still intact. Better than that, the whole forest was untouched. Sonic listened to the wolves howl before falling asleep, his hunger forgotten.

It was late at night and the king paced the castle. The hedgehog had managed to escape, the dungeon cell door was wide open. The king turned and looked out the window and saw the forest. That really was the only place that the hedgehog could have gone.

Early the next morning Sonic awoke. The sun has not yet risen in the distance. Sonic raised his nose in the air. A smell came to Sonic that he recognized from when he was imprisoned in the castle. It was the scent of humans. From the scent, Sonic could tell that there was only one. It was not the princess's scent that Sonic had come to enjoy since she saved his life.

"May I help you?" Sonic called when the human came near.

The scent was right. It was not the princess but a young boy who appeared to be an orphan. The boy's clothes were torn so badly that they appeared to be rags to Sonic. The boy saw Sonic, ran to him and started to cry.

"My mommy and daddy were killed by the king's men! They always did the right thing and they never did anything to dissevered to die!" The boy said between sobs.

"Hey," Sonic said. "I know what it is like to lose family. I lost my mother when I was young and my father died before I was born. What's your name?"

"My name is Darwin. Are you a hedgehog? My parents told me to never go near a hedgehog." Darwin said.

"We are not all bad. Why don't you stay with me? There is penalty of room in my den. Just until you find a family. Okay?" Sonic said.

Darwin wiped his tears before replying. "Thank you."

Darwin must have fallen asleep. He awoke up and saw that Sonic was gone. He grinned. He may have an orphan but he was a spy for the king as well. Darwin left the den. He had to tell the king where the hedgehog's den was.

Sonic came back to the den. The hunt had been unsuccessful. Sonic looked in the den and noticed that Darwin was gone.

"_Where could he have gone?" _Sonic thought.

A pain appeared in the back of Sonic left leg. Sonic turned around, trying to hold back a scream of pain and saw blood on the ground. His blood. Before Sonic could look at his wound, he was knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Sonic regained awareness, he realized that he was back in the dungeon cell. Sonic looked at the back of his left leg, where he was shot. The wound had been closed up. Though his keen ears, Sonic heard arguing up the stairs. It was faint, so Sonic could not understand it.

"Hey, you stupid hedgehog! Did your mother ever tell you not to take in strangers?" Sonic recognized the voice.

"Darwin? Is that you?" Sonic asked.

The boy appeared in the doorway. "Did you not even bother to think that I was a spy for the king?"

Sonic got angry but tried to keep his voice steady. "I offered to take you in, and you gave me to the king so he could kill me?!"

Darwin grinned an evil smile. "Elise and her father are arguing because of you. The king found out that Elise helped a hedgehog. Who knows what will happen?"

Sonic snarled and balled up his fists in anger. He could not believe that he did a generous act for somebody and they let him down. Darwin left before Sonic do anything to hurt him.

Sonic curled up in a ball and let the tears flow freely. He sniffled. He knew that there was no way out of this. No way possible. Sonic knew that he was going to die.

Guards came down a few minutes later. Sonic was still curled up when they unlocked the cell door. In his heart, Sonic knew that Elise had lost the argument.

Elise was heartbroken when she saw the guards disappear to the dungeon. Her father had sentenced the hedgehog to beheading. A sudden thought hit Elise. While she was unable to convince her father that the hedgehog was not a villain, she knew that she might be able to convince the guards to let Sonic go.


End file.
